True End
by Izumi Akita Suzuki
Summary: Inilah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke / SasuNaru / Twoshoot / Songfic


Tittle : True End

Author : Izumi Akita Suzuki a.k.a Ichan

Rated : T

Genre : Romance / Hurt/Comfort

Fandom : Naruto

Pairing : SasuNaru

Disclaimmer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, The Song(s) belongs to X Japan and X Japan belongs to Warner Music Japan. I only have the storyline of this fic ^^

Chapter: I –Say Anything-

Summarry : Inilah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara Uzumaki naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke

Warn : Sho-ai a.k.a BL,MxM,Typo(s),OOC,Modified Canon,Write in Naruto's Mind,Abal dan Gaje(las)

Inspired by : X Japan – Say Anything

Aku tau hatiku sudah tak kuasa mempertahankan semua aku sudah tertusuk ribuan kali oleh tingkahnya tetapi tetap saja aku ,aku memang si Dobe yang tak akan pernah bisa melupakan orang sudah berulang kali kuberusaha melupakan kejadian menyakitkan di antara kita-walau kurasa ini hanyalah rasa sakit sepihak-,Aku tetap tak mampu untuk tidak menitikkan air aku sendiri juga tak paham akan ikatan di antara kita tapi bagiku ikatan kita memang lebih daripada hanya sekedar kini termenung di kantor Hokage-sebagai seorang Sichidaime- melihat ke luar,memandang hujan yang telah mengguyur tau aku sudah amat sangat tersakiti tapi aku masih tak bisa melepasnya,ya dia memang kembali namun bukan ini semakin mempernah keadaan hatiku yang sepertinya sedang ingin semua ini-dibalik semua yang berhasil kuraih,ya semuanya-aku tetap masih punya sebuah visi yang sama sekali diketahui oleh orang ,visi untuk mendapatkan ,mungkin visi itu tak akan pernah terlaksana karena sekarang kami sudah berada di kehidupan kami masing masing bersama istri dan anak menghela nafas panjang ketika membayangkan wajah orang itu,ah Sichidaime juga seorang manusia yang bisa gundahkan?Aku kembali menatap hujan yang tak kunjung berhenti-dan justru bertambah deras-sepertinya alam ingin bergabung denganku untuk merasakan rasa tersenyum tipis mengingat Teme yang amat sangat kucintai ,aku memang seorang Dobe yang bahkan gagal mewujudkan visi terbesarnya

Jikalau bertanya apakah kelebihan dari ayahku sang Yondaime jawabannya adalah ayahku dijuliki sebagai si kilat kuning terkenal akan kecepatannya dan mungkin nanti aku akan terkenal akan kecepatanku dalam melarikan diri dari ,Sichidaime Hokage ini memanglah seorang Dobe seperti apa yang dikatakan masih saja berharap agar Teme bisa kembali kepadaku namun apapun itu aku yakin harapanku sama sekali tak mungkin aku hanya bisa menyesali semuanya kini dan bersedih dalam impianku akan Teme yang telah terkubur dalam. Aku rasa aku tak akan pernah memberhentikan waktu pada saat ini. Karena ya aku tau sekarang bahwa Sasuke bukanlah milikku dan mungkin selamanya tetap bukan. Semua hal yang telah terjadi, telah melukaiku dengan dalam. Di awal aku mendapatkan Teme, tetapi di tengah dan di akhir aku gagal. Kenapa nasib tak penah berpihak padaku? Ah ya semua ini adalah akhir dan aku rasa semua kenangan tentang Teme adalah percuma. Aku kembali memandangi hujan dari kantor Hokage, Ini memang akan terus menyakitkan bagiku. Kecuali, aku memilih untuk melupakan Teme dan benar – benar mulai mencintai Hinata secara serius, benar – benar memperlakukannya sebagai istriku dan bukan hanya menikahinya karena suatu balas budi. Hahaha, Akulah Hokage ke tujuh yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto, seorang Hokage terbodoh dan tertolol yang pernah ada.

Aku merindukanmu, seharusnya adalah kata yang terucap sejak pertama kali. Namun, keadaan merubah segalanya. Aku yang sudah memutuskan menjadi kekasih dari Hinata membuatmu mulai mengatakan kata – kata yang sebenarnya harapan. Tapi bagi telingaku itu bohong besar! Teme, apa kau tak sama sakitnya dengan aku? Atau jangan – jangan malah justru aku sendirian yang diam disini dalam hening dan tak sanggup untuk melupakanmu? Ah ya Teme seharusnya kalau kau memang sama sepertiku, kau pasti lebih kuat dalam membohongi hatimu sendiri, Benar kan Teme? Aku jadi merasa semakin tak berguna untukmu. Ah ya dan juga mungkin kau berbohong padaku soal kata – kata yang kau ucapkan saat aku menyatakan bahwa aku sudah resmi berpacaran dengan Hinata. Apa kau pikir aku tak patah hati, saat kau malah mengucapkan beberapa hal yang serupa dengan selamat saat aku mengatakan akan menikahi Hinata? Ah ya, aku memang naïf, aku kan memang belum pernah berkata padamu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Jadi sakit hati ini asalnya memang dari kebodohanku sendiri, kebodohan yang sangat konyol. Dan mungkin paling bodoh yang pernah aku lakukan. Andai saja Teme, aku sudah jujur dari awal. Pasti tak akan begini, aku tak mungkin mengarungi rasa sakit ini sendirian. Tapi aku tau, keputusanku menyebabkan aku harus mengarungi rasa sakit ini sendirian, tanpa adanya dirimu.

Entah kenapa rasanya aku ingin memutar waktu kembali. Mencoba menunggu Sasuke lagi dan tak akan pernah melupakannya. Kalau begitu mungkinkan saat ini kami saling memiliki? Keputusan terbodoh bagiku adalah menjadi kekasih Hinata demi kepentingan balas budi. Menyebabkan lara di hatiku tumbuh sendiri dan begitu saja. Jikalau begini aku hanya akan puas pada mimpiku, semua impianku kini memang telah terwujud tapi satu yang tak akan pernah terwujud yaitu, memiliki seorang Sasuke. Aku turun dari kantorku berjalan di bawah hujan yang masih terus mengalir. Aku rasa hujan ini mengerti apa yang kurasakan, aku masih membiarkan diriku tenggelam dalam impian. Impian yang tak akan pernah kugapai sampai kapanpun. Mungkinkah teman setiaku dalam mengarungi lara ini hanyalah hujan yang tak ada akhirnya ini? Mungkinkah jiwaku akan tetap terpaku pada sosok Sasuke seorang walau aku tak pernah memilikinya? Mungkinkah aku terlalu rapuh? Semua pertanyaan akan hal itu terus mengalir di kepalaku dan aku masih merasa masa bodoh, karena aku sudah tau jawabannya. Hanya saja aku tak mampu untuk mengatakannya. Walau aku tau bahwa aku memang tak dapat mengejar Sasuke lagi, jiwaku masih tertancap dalam di dirinya. Mungkin, memang aku sudah ditakdirkan untuk jadi orang bodoh.

Saat itu kau menyindirku dengan berbagai macam cara. Aku tau memang aku yang salah tapi apa dayaku aku harus menepati balas budiku. Hahaha, setelah semua itu aku menyarankanmu untuk berkencan dengan Sakura, menutupi rasa sakitku sendiri. Akhirnya kau memang berkencan dan kini kau sudah menikah dengan Sakura. Mungkinkah aku dapat mengapaimu kalau keadaannya begini? Ah ya mungkin saja kalau aku hidup dalam mimpi. Sayangnya aku masih hidup di realita yang amat pahit ini. Mungkin kalau aku tidak dengan bodohnya melakukan tindakan yang aku sebut sebagai balas budi itu. Kita akan mengarungi lara ini bersama kan Sasuke? Aku tersenyum miris di dalam hatiku, sadar bahwa kita melalui lara ini sendiri – sendiri semuanya adalah salahku. Hujan masih saja turun dan aku masih berdiri di bawah naungan hujan, melamunkan hal yang sudah pasti jawabannya, Walau aku tak akan pernah bia menerimanya dengan sepenuh hati. Hal yang telah menorehkan begitu banyak luka di hatiku yang dalam. Lari memanglah sulit dan lari seharusnya bukanlah jalan yang dipilih oleh orang yang katanya hebat sepertiku ini. Namun, nyatanya aku tetap ingin lari dari realita ini dan membalikkan waktu, agar aku dapat benar – benar mengapai Sasuke untuk diriku sendiri.

Hujan akhirnya reda. Kini sang surya telah kembali untuk menyinari desa kebanggaan dan kesayanganku ini. Desa yang telah membuatku bertemu denganmu, Teme. Namun, aku mendapatkan akhir yang berbeda dari harapanku. Ah ya Teme, Aku benar – benar mulai mengukir lara sejak aku mulai mengencani Hinata dan menyuruhmu mengencani Sakura dengan alasan klasik yaitu alasan 'bagi kebaikan kita.'. Apanya yang baik? Ini justru melukaiku terlalu dalam. Membuatku ingin melarikan diri dari semua ini, merasakan kesepian karena sejak saat itu kita jarang bicara. Apalagi sejak kau memutuskan menjadi ninja penggembara. Aku semakin merasa sepi karena aku kehilangan sosokmu Teme. Aku tau semua ini karena ulahku, sekali lagi aku sudah menghancurkan hubungan di antara kita, membuat diri kita masing – masing mengukir lara di dalam hati. Aku mungkin hanya perlu menunggu, menunggu diriku tenggelam di dalam pasir jika memang aku tak dapat melupakanmu. Hahaha, sekali lagi perlu aku katakana bahwa akulah Uzumaki Naruto, si Hokage terbodoh yang menyesali semua yang telah ia buat di masa lalu, karena kini dia terjebak di dalam sakit hati yang dalam.

Ah ya kebohongan manis di antara kita sampai ini masih berlaku kan, Teme? Sama – sama mengucap bahwa diri kita bahagia dan padahal sama sekali tidak. Atau malah justru kau sudah tak lagi berbohong karena yang berbohong kini hanya hatiku? Ah aku ingin jawaban, Teme. Namun, aku tak yakin bahwa aku sanggup mendengar jawabannya. Karena aku takut justru tenggelam dalam luka yang lebih dalam. Aku masih bertahan dalam semua kebohongan ini dan menunggu dirimu, walau aku tau semua ini percuma. Karena kita sudah tak bisa memiliki satu sama lain. Hatiku sudah hancur di tengah semua kebohongan manis ini walau bagaimanapun aku tak mampu mengarungi semua ini sendirin. Namun, aku juga sadar diri bahwa aku telah menghancurkan hubungan antara diriku dan orang yang seharusnya bisa menemaiku dalam mengarungi rasa sakit ini. Aku menghela nafas dan kembali melanjutkan perjalananku yang tanpa tujuan –mirip dengan perjalan hidupku sendiri-. Aku hanya ingin menikmati semua ini, ingin sadar bahwa sesungguhnya tak selamanya aku akan sakit.

Aku menunggu saat itu. Saat dimana aku bisa membunuh hubungan sialan antara kita sekarang ini, dan kembali ke hubungan lama kita. Menghancurkan semua perasaan kebencian yang mungkin telah terukir di hatimu. Mungkinkah aku bisa membunuh kebencianmu yang menurutku sudah terlanjur dalam? Sasuke, aku hanya ingin kembali ke ikatan awal kita. Tak apalah aku tak memilikimu yang terpenting ikatan di antara kita membaik, bukan hubungan yang makin tak jelas begini! Impianku akan memilikimu sudah terkubur dalam, terkubur jauh disana bersama sebuah mawar yang melambangkan kisah kita di masa lalu. Sebodoh itukah aku yang telah merelakanmu? Masih saja aku berjalan dan mengukir senyum getir di dalam hatiku. Tak peduli apakah nanti Bolt atau Hinata akan mencariku, karena aku masih ingin berjalan di sini, mungkin perjalanan ini bisa membuatku melupakan semua yang telah terjadi. Membuatku tersenyum dengan sungguh – sungguh dan bukan senyum getir yang terukir seperti sekarang.

Mungkin memang benar waktu ini sudah merubah segalanya termasuk soal hidupku. Yah, aku kini sudah menjadi Hokage seperti impianku di masa lalu. Dan kinipun aku sudah menjadi seorang ayah, namun satu hal yang pasti. Apapun yang terjadi Teme hatiku terdalam sebenarnya tetaplah milikmu. Ah ya dan mungkin semua kejadian yang sudah kita alami kini telah membuat kau melupakan rasa yang dulu. Hahaha tapi aku tetap kukuh untuk mempertahankanmu di hatiku. Itu akan tetap Teme sampai selamanya karena aku tahu bahwa aku memang tak akan pernah melupakanmu sampai kapapun. Karena aku tahu bahwa aku masih saja mencintai entah sampai kapan, bahkan mungkin sampai seribu tahun lagi. Aku masih saja berjalan di jalanan Konoha yang basah karena hujan tadi, entah apa yang ingin kulakukan.

Dan aku sudah tau bahwa sekarang kau sudah pergi dariku, Teme. Dengan jalanmu menjadi ninja penggembara, terkadang aku berpikir bahwa seharusnya aku menyusulmu tapi… aku tau bahwa itu akan percuma. Well, sekali lagi aku adalah Uzumaki Naruto si Dobe yang benar – benar Dobe. Ahaha aku hanya bisa membayangkan saja akan kebersamaan kita dan harusnya aku sadar bahwa kita sudah tak akan bisa memiliki satu sama lain.

Aku masih terus berjalan dan kini aku melihat pelangi di langit Konoha. Ah ya, kata pepatah semuanya akan indah pada waktunya kan? Akankah hal ini juga berlaku dalam hidupku? Seperti hujan yang pada akhirnya digantikan oleh pelangi. Ah kurasa tak mungkin, kecuali aku memandang hidupku yang sekarang secara berbeda. Akankah semua luka ini bisa terhapus? Sekali lagi aku percaya semuanya akan indah pada waktunya tapi aku tak yakin hal itu bisa berlaku padaku. Dan mungkinkah aku memang harus melangkah maju dan memandang hidupku yang sekarang dengan cara yang berbeda? Sehingga aku bisa sadar bahwa memanglah Sasuke tak akan pernah kembali merasakan perasaan yang sama seperti dulu. Ah mungkin memang aku harus melalui semua itu dan memulai segalanya dari cara pandang yang baru, untuk menyingkirkan lara yang telah kubuat sendiri. Walaupun begitu pikiranku ini masih saja kacau…

~Naruto's Side End~

A/N : Loha mau bikin twoshoot ^^ ini satu chapter dari sudut pandang Naruto dan ntar chapter berikutnya dari sudut pandang Sasuke dan emang di chapter ini gak ada obrolan (Cuma Naruto yang lagi ngebatin hahaha :p ) mungkin di chapter 2 bakal ada ;) . Hahaha lagi gak ad inspirasi akhirnya larinya ke songfic karena emang greget sama lagunya. Silahkan di review ya ^^


End file.
